professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Clershel
"What is it?" "A letter, of course! Read it at home." Clershel '''(Clerr - shall) is the pairing of '''Hershel Layton and Claire '('Cl/aire, H/'ershel'). This is a pairing from the original trilogy, and is one of the few canon pairings. Other names for them are Haire, Clayton, Celayton '''and '''Rally. This couple is extremely popular throughout all subjects - fanfiction, fanart, and resources alike - as they have sympathy backing them up, and have shared the sweet moments Layton treasures in the present. Their real life pairings are Cani and Yosho. Relationship Dynamic It is unknown how the two met, presumably through work. It's shown that the two spent a lot of time together. Layton received his top hat from Claire, and, thus showing that he cares beyond her death, wears it from that day forth. He does a very sneaky job of hiding away his sadness (even through remembering Claire) until it is let out by Dimitri in the duration of events in Lost Future/Unwound Future. He obviously wanted to move on from this. When Claire gets rid of her Celeste guise, Layton breaks his own rule, and cries for her to stay, as he doesn't want to say goodbye to her again. She leaves, and, in tribute to her, he takes his hat off, which is the one of the only times in the entire series. Claire is like Emmy in some ways. She's perky and beautiful, and is someone Layton admires. With this similarity, Claire may have put Layton under pressure at times, but even so, they're very close (like Soton) and are like Level-5's Romeo and Juliet. Clershel Trivia/Facts *They are both the same age, or very similar. *It is likely that the two spent a year or less together. *If Unwound Future ''was set in 2010, that would mean Layton and Claire 'broke up' in 2000 (the Year of the Dragon) . *They kiss two times in the game, one in the field and one when they departed. *Claire knew two of Layton's most popular quotes: "that's what a gentleman does" and "every puzzle has an answer". She frequently rephrases them. *Layton, outstanding his usual calm and collected character, got fierce with Clive, most likely because of the tension put on by Claire's death. *The ''Lost Future DVD trailer states (in reference to Clershel) "It was Layton's first love who set him on his path". *Layton knew of Claire's family, as he knew that she had never mentioned having a sister. *Three people loved Claire like a girlfriend, but Layton was the only one who she loved, the only one who showed their love, the only one who wasn't overally desperate to be her's, and the only one she chose. *Layton doesn't get jealous when he discovers Don Paolo and Dimitri had feelings also for Claire. He also, despite having the right to, doesn't despise Bill Hawks, who was responsible for part of his misery. *In an official Professor Layton ''book, it said that Claire aggressively approached Layton, who was very obtuse when it came to love affair. Clershel Moments Lost Future/ Unwound Future '' *Layton stops when Claire walks past him in 'Future' London. *Layton and Claire were eating together. *Claire wanted to hear Layton's business plans. *Layton blushed when he was beginning his question that has suggested he was planning to ask her hand in marriage. *Claire laughs when he changes the subject, as they share a typical couple experience. *Layton runs after Claire in panic the second time they pass. *Claire gave Layton his hat as a reward for receiving his professorship. *They were planning to celebrate together at dinner. *Claire gives Layton a letter, presumably suggesting their marriage. *Claire kisses Layton, they blush, then they kiss. *Layton rushes to see if Claire is okay when the time machine incident occurs. *Layton researches the incident, even caring for minor details, around Claire's death. *Layton hesitates when explaining to Luke about Claire. *Claire helps Layton and the group out of the situation when they're cornered by Bostro. *Claire offers to go help Layton and Luke stop Clive. *As Layton and Luke drive off, Claire looks on in hope their plans will work. *Claire, with Don Paolo's help, goes to help Layton and Luke, even after being told to stay. *Layton and Claire work together to free Bill Hawks. *After Layton returns the others to safety, he goes back for Claire, however dangerous. *Claire cries at the end when she has to explain herself. *Claire thought that Layton was the only one who could stop Dimitri. *Luke is forced to wait around the corner when Layton and Claire are talking. *They both kiss again. *Layton bursts out tears and gets angry when Claire chooses to leave. *Layton takes off his hat in tribute to Claire. *A picture in the credits shows Layton and Claire walking together. Fights/Bad Times *Claire hid her identity towards him. *Layton seemed very angry and stressed when Claire was saying her farewell. *When Claire left him forever, he seemed to be in a state of shock. Fan Representation Clayton is very popular among Layton fans. They have their own dA group, and there is over 20 fanfictions about them. They're often put together in AMVs, since it is easy to produce a video both romantic and heartfelt with them. It was Clershel that caused many fans to do fan art of Layton hatless. Clershel Interactions Two kisses, and a hug. Clershel Songs and Lyrics Main Article: Songs:Clershel Spoken Moments "Oh, it's just beautiful, Hershel!" "Oh, do you really like it?" "I don't just like it. I love it! Thank you so much." "Picking out the right gift can be quite the puzzle." "Lucky for me, every puzzle has an answer. Isn't that what you always say?" "I've been thinking..." "Go on." "If I were to get the teaching job, then we..." "Hm?" "Well..." "I'm listening Hershel." "I'll tell you later." "Come on now! Tell me more about these plans of yours!" "Oh, it's nothing. Now let's eat before our food get's cold." "Hey! You can't just change the subject!" "What are you talking about? I did nothing of the sort." "You most certainly did!" "Here you go." "What's this now?" "Open it and see!" "A...hat?" "For the newly appointed professor. Congratulations!" "Thank you." "You're a fully-fledged member of an academic community now, so you've got to look the part! Very dashing, Hershel. The picture of a true gentleman." "A true gentleman? Hm..." "No! Leave it on! It suits you, it really does, so no taking it off!" "What is this?" {C "A letter, of course! Read it at home." "Why don't you just tell me what it says? I'm right here, after all." "My, you're making this quite difficult. What I want to say is, well...In short, this." "You're Professor Layton, are you not?" "Claire? Is it you?" "...No. I'm Celeste, her younger sister. I've been trying to uncover what really happened to Claire. I...I know she was quite fond of you, Professor." "You're Claire's...younger sister?" "But why?" "Your reputation. They say the great Professor Layton can solve any puzzle, right? I figured if anyone could get to the bottom of what happened that day, it would be you." "Celeste, on the day of the explosion, I--" "Oh no! The Family will be here any second! We've got to run!" "It's too dangerous." "He's not the only one to blame. You do know that, don't you, Professor?" "I do." "I suppose this is it, Hershel. I've got to go back to my own time, back to that day when we parted." "No, Claire...'" "I'm sorry I can't stay." "Claire, wait!" "We had so many plans for the future. Do you remember, Hershel? I'll miss you...and our unwound future." "You can't go! I don't want to say goodbye again! I can't, I won't!" "I know you. And I know you'll stay strong. After all, that's what a gentleman does. I must go now, Hershel. Thank you for everything. Goodbye." Images Tumblr l8ukq3kDoe1qab9vxo1 500.jpg|Claire marvelling at Layton's new hat. 393840 124924237624538 100003208888289 128149 2075135358 n.jpg|'' "Very dashing, Hershel." '' Etnkyic255p46gx92eko4bg2s4mn10aw.jpg|Fanmade image by Lilpuzzlette64 420972 161628327290032 100003285984047 222881 1561598368 n.jpg|Another fanmade image by Lilpuzzlette64 390280 124933847623577 100003208888289 128293 580988372 n.jpg|A picture shown when the player has solved all of the puzzles in the game. 380520_117116935071935_100003208888289_95226_1717777090_n.jpg|Claire holding the hat. 383690_117116831738612_100003208888289_95222_935242659_n.jpg|Layton and Claire together. Category:Lost Future Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Canon Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings Category:Layton Pairings Category:Claire Pairings Category:GoodXGood Pairings Category:MajorXMajor Pairings